


In the Glowing Spotlight

by TanoshiiSnufkin (inactiveaccount00001)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Snufkin is smitten, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveaccount00001/pseuds/TanoshiiSnufkin
Summary: Moomintroll has been working on a secret project, one he's kept from the entire family. Now he's finally ready to show them, which is how Snufkin found himself in a crowded theatre





	In the Glowing Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Taron Egerton's cover of I'm Still Standing and just couldn't get the idea of Moomin performing in a musical out of my head  
I didn't have any particular musical or anything in mind when writing this, so feel free to just imagine whatever you want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Snufkin nervously tapped his fingers against the armrest. For a few months now, Moomintroll had been working on a secret project that he wouldn’t tell anyone about, not even Snufkin. He seemed very intent on keeping it a surprise, somehow even managing to keep Little My’s prying eyes from finding out his secret.

Snufkin was fine with that, of course. Moomintroll had the right to his secrets, and Snufkin would never pry. But he couldn’t deny that he had been itching to find out what his boyfriend was up to. The long wait was simply killing him. Whatever it was had been taking up quite a bit of the trolls time, and Snufkin was really starting to miss spending more time with his beloved Moomin.

But now the wait was over. Here he sat, in a crowded theatre, with the rest of the Moomin family by his side. It was similar to the one that Pappa’s play had been performed in, but over the years Emma had expanded the broken off stage into a full theatre once again. Moomintroll had excitedly announced this morning that he was ready to share what he had been working on with them.

Snufkin couldn’t help but fidget in his seat, whether from nerves of excitement or simply from being overwhelmed by the crowd behind him he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

He felt a sharp jab to his side. “Calm down, lover boy. You’ll see your precious Moomintroll in a minute. Your fidgeting is going to knock over my popcorn.” an annoyed Little My hissed at his side. Sure enough, she and Sniff had large buckets of popcorn and various other confections, way more than what was customary for one person. Mamma and Pappa were simply sharing a small box of popcorn between them, while Snorkmaiden sipped on a drink of some sort.

Snufkin had chosen to forgo snacks. He didn’t need any, besides, he wasn’t sure his stomach could take it with all this nervous energy he had. He hated being in crowded places, but supposed that as far as crowded places go, he had gotten one of the less stressful seats in the house. Being in the front helped, as he could simply pretend the people behind him didn’t exist. He couldn't imagine how Moomintroll had managed to get front row seats for them all. But even with nobody infront of him the room felt stifling, and he felt the familiar itch to run away.

Soon the lights in the theatre dimmed, and he faintly heard Snorkmaiden squeal in excitement. Lights began to shine on the stage, and the curtains pulled away to reveal a well-crafted scenery of what seemed to be a bustling town.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the theatre. A lovely, wonderful voice that took his mind completely off the crowded room around him. Sure enough, Moomintroll walked on the stage with a swing in his step. Snufkin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. He looked truly dashing on that stage, the spotlights shining on his fur, his smile brimming with confidence.

Was this what Moomintroll had been working on? He was the lead star in a play? As Moomintroll and the other actors continued on stage, music suddenly began to play. Oh, this wasn’t just a play, it was a musical! He had never heard Moomintroll sing before.

As the troll's voice rang out through the theatre in song, Snufkin found himself completely lost. Oh my, his singing was beautiful. How had he kept it hidden all these years? He swore not even the most beautiful siren songs could compare to the beautiful tones his dear Moomintroll was singing. As if he wasn’t flustered enough, Moomin had the audacity to wink at him from the stage while singing a line about love. Oh he was going to give him a heart attack.

“Stop swooning, you oaf. You’re both utterly embarrassing” Little My teased him quietly, though there was no real malice in her voice.

Oh dear, had he been that obvious? He tried his best to regain his cool collected composure, but throughout the rest of the show he only had eyes for Moomintroll.

__

After the musical ended, Moomintroll came out to the lobby to meet up with his family. After congratulations from everyone and hugs from his parents, he turned eagerly to his boyfriend.

“So? What did you think?”

Snufkin floundered for a second, which unfortunately for him was just long enough for Little My to butt in.

“Oh you should have seen him, he was swooning in his seat like a damsel in distress seeing her knight in shining armor!”

Snufkin flushed a bright red and shot a glare at her. Luckily Snorkmaiden came to his rescue and dragged Little My away, giving him a knowing smirk as she went.

“You were amazing, Moomintroll” he finally said. “Very dashing, I had no idea you could sing like that!”

Moomin beamed at the compliment, and shyly scratched the back of his head. “Well I’ve been practicing, and I had some help from a mermaid who was willing to be my vocal coach, so that really helped.”

Snufkin walked forward and intertwined their paws. Neither of them had noticed, but the rest of the family had left the room, giving them a moment alone.

“Still, you were amazing” Snufkin couldn’t help the wide, earnest smile on his face as he looked into his eyes. “I’ve been all over the world, and heard many things, but none have come even close to hearing your sweet voice, my dove.”

Moomin flushed a wonderful pink at such a heartfelt compliment. “Oh stop… it wasn’t that good…”

Snufkin only leaned forward ever so slightly. "Quite the contrary, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.“

Oh dear, if he keeps looking at him with such loving eyes, Moomin would surely die on the spot. So, he decided to turn the tables on him.

"Yes, what was that I heard about swooning?” he teased, leaning forward himself.

Snufkin’s face quickly turned a bright red, and he looked away quickly, but didn’t let go of the others paws.

“And you certainly are pretty enough to be a damsel, Snuf, I would gladly be your knight in shining armor.” Moomin continued, gently rubbing his snout against Snufkin’s cheek in a Moomin kiss.

Snufkin mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

“What was that?” Moomin smiled.

“I said you already are. My knight, I mean…” Snufkin’s voice trailed off as he seemed embarrassed at what he had just said.

But with the cute embarrassed flush on his face, and with the loving words just out of his mouth, Moomin couldn’t help but plant a mumrik kiss on his boyfriends lips right then and there.

“In that case, may I have the honor of escorting you on this fine evening?” he gave a dramatic bow and held out his paw in invitation.

Snufkin just laughed and interlocked their paws. “Why yes, I think I’d enjoy that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure i wrote this at like. Midnight, so it's not my best work. but I figured it might be worth posting anyways  
also having a strict pov? whats that, never heard of her


End file.
